Love, Loss and Loathe
by Mrs M.Smith
Summary: The Doctor has been exposed to his darker side more than ever. His mentality is changing but Amy sees through it, and just wants to be with him. The Doctor wants the same but restrains himself; his inner darkness is taunted by the lust in his eyes. Amy/11
1. Dark Side of the Moon

_**A/N:**__ Welcome to my 2__nd__ fan fiction! This story is a continuation from series 5. It isn't an OOC of the Doctor as people often forget he does have an alternative side to him like a lot of us. He hides his past and puts on a happy front. So no, this is definitely not OOC, more of how the consequences of nearly being erased from the universe affect him. And don't worry __**this is definitely an Amy/11.**__ I want the story to stand out and leave an impression, but for it to be realistic at the same time. I research a lot of stuff before writing it to make it as realistic as possible (even though it's a sci-fi television series!). _

_Updates will be as regular as I can make them. Remember; quality before quantity. By the way, the title was hard to come up with but I'm not going to tell you why I chose it. It's how you interpret it. _

_Rated M for possible content in future chapters. _

_**Quick guide to this story (how to read it etc.):**__ It's simple. Stuff in speech marks is dialogue, stuff in italics is thoughts of a character, and the beginning of each chapter, the stuff in '~' is merely a sort of prologue kind of thing that gives a meaning to the chapter's title. _

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~A face so familiar, yet there is the side that no one has seen~

The Doctor clapped his hands together: "Right, so, you're now probably wondering, where now? Well I'll have you know, the TARDIS isn't just a Time and Relative Dimensions in Space…machine…thing…it does in fact have a room especially made for such occasions." The Doctor was his usual self, full of enthusiasm and energy. Rory looked very intrigued, while Amy yawned and looked quite the opposite. "Now, just make your way through the corridor, and open the first door you see." The Doctor said grinning, his eyes dancing between the two newlyweds. Rory smiled at Amy, and Amy gave him a blank stare back. She realised she was supposed to smile back and so forced one, but it looked more painful than pleasurable. Rory took her hand and they both walked up the stairs, through to the corridor. The Doctor didn't stop to watch them, and instead decided to carry out some all-important maintenance on his beloved machine. Rory was leading Amy through the corridor, looking for any sign of a door.

"Hey Amy, how amazing is this? Our honeymoon was on a planet - made of gold, and now we're going…in…a special room." Rory said, slightly struggling to get his words out at the end. This would be his first time, i.e. he is a virgin. Amy is too. She always said to Rory she 'wasn't ready'. As it was the night of their honeymoon, sex would be on the agenda. It was traditional after all. Amy didn't reply, just searching for a door.

"Oh, this must be it then." she said, pointing to a door that seemed to have suddenly appeared to the right of them. She looked at the door, which was a red stained wood of sorts, and slowly opened it. There in the centre of a dark, sultry coloured room was a heart shaped bed. _Ugh how cheesy_ she thought. There were even deep ruby rose petals sprinkled on the bed itself. Amy strode to the side of the bed, and started to take her clothes off. To Rory's surprise she slipped into the bed facing the edge of it, and shut her eyes. Rory was still stood at the foot of the room, struggling to think or say anything.

_I don't get it. Aren't we supposed to…_ he thought, but was quickly interrupted:

"Well, are you going to stand there forever?" Amy said, but her voice had a snappy tone to it. Rory was confused. Did she want him near her?

"N-no. I'll er…just…" he undressed himself rather clumsily, and edged his way into the bed from the other side to Amy. He was staring at her back seeing as she was facing the edge of the bed. He hesitated towards her.

"For God's sake Rory, just stop fidgeting and go to sleep, ok?" she said harshly. Rory stopped in his tracks, very confused, and quite upset. He rested his head on the pillow (which was also adorned in hearts) and shut his eyes. He didn't want to upset Amy any more than he felt he had done. Although he couldn't work it out.

Amy had her eyes wide open, staring at the wall. 30 minutes had passed, and she could tell by Rory's breathing and slight husky snore he was in a deep sleep. She slowly turned in bed, just to make sure, before swinging her legs out of the bed silently, followed by her body. She saw a pink short nightie hanging on a cloak stand, so she slipped that over her head. It was quite a revealing silky pink nightie; it barely brushed the top of her thighs. She crept out the room, which wasn't hard to do as Rory's now loudening snoring covered any creaking of the wooden door. Amy closed it behind her, and looked down the corridor. She could see not too far away the heart of the TARDIS, and so made her way there.

The Doctor was underneath the platform, on his knees fixing something, when Amy saw him. She crept down the stairs and arrived at the top of the other stairs leading down to underneath the platform. She didn't know that the Doctor knew she was there as soon as she set foot in the room.

"Pond? What are you doing up?" he asked, oblivious to Amy's revealing attire.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied quite bluntly. He glanced up at her, and then continued with what he was fixing.

"You couldn't sleep?" he asked, not looking up from what he was doing, frowning at the object that seemed not wanting to be repaired. Amy walked down the stairs, so she was on the same level as him, but he was kneeling so there was still some height difference. The Doctor still didn't look up.

"I've been thinking Doctor…" she started.

"Good!" he said, happy at the thought she was doing something constructive. Amy sighed.

_Not this conversation again_ she thought, remembering last time how he didn't catch on. "Doctor we've been through this." She moaned. He still continued working away.

"Been through what?" he asked, still unaware to where the conversation was going.

"Doctor, to put it simply; I have married the wrong man! I'm sure of it, this time." she said; desperation and despair tingeing her voice. This time he looked up at her.

"You don't love Rory so you married him?" the Doctor wasn't really understanding what she was doing, or why she even married Rory in the first place.

"No, of course I love him. Just, not in that way. I know who I love. Who I _really_ love." She said, crouching down to his level to look him in the eyes. The Doctor saw that same look in her eyes as the time when she had tried to come onto him back in her bedroom…

Amy searched his eyes for a sign to say he understood. His eyes gave away very little, so she held his face with one hand, and leaned in to his lips. She barely brushed her lips with his when he pulled back.

"Amy, no. This is completely wrong. You are married now, you are _MRS_ Amy Pond." He said sternly, rushing the words out of his mouth. He was holding her back with both of his hands.

"Doctor, do you not understand-" she was cut off when the Doctor rose above her, and said:

"No, Amelia. **You **do not understand." He said. She had never heard him speak in such a serious tone. She rose up too, not knowing what to say. "You do not have any idea what you are dealing with; you haven't even scratched the surface, Amy." She was confused. Maybe he was scared, needed some reassurance. She made her way to his lips, crushing his between hers. He replied with soft, needing kisses, but soon stopped. "I can't do this Amy. I can't let you get hurt. I can't let you hurt Rory."

"I'll divorce him or go back in time or something!" she said, throwing her hands in the air as if it was the most obvious solution. _Really, for the most intelligent being in the cosmos he can be really stupid._

"Amy listen to me. You think you love me-"

"I _know_ I love you Doctor, I always have done!" she said almost crying.

"No, no, no, appearances are deceptive." He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, confused as to what he was saying.

"I mean, there is more to me than you may ever know."

"I've got plenty of time. Time machine." She said, patting the underneath of the platform, and saying it in a tone of voice that suggested he was oblivious to the fact they were in a time machine.

"There is a side to me _no one_ will want to see." He said, almost addressing it like a warning. Amy caught on; he was trying to divert her away from him. That trick wasn't going to work on her. She twisted it round:

"What if I like danger? What if I'm attracted to the darker side of you?" she said, pouting and trying to move in closer to him.

"You find death, destruction and devastation attractive?" he nearly spat. Amy was taken back. _Ok now this is serious. What is he doing? Oh I see, I see. Trying to still play the same game, not falling for that trap. _

"I never said I was an angel, Doctor." She said in a seductive voice, tugging at his bowtie, pulling herself to his lips.

"No, that's it. I'm taking you home. Both of you. I can't have you betraying Rory like this." He said, marching up the stairs. She stormed after him.

"What is wrong with you?" she cried. He kept a cold stone face while operating the TARDIS; but he wasn't dancing round the console like he usually would. He was rampaging around the machine, carelessly swiping at switches and stomping on buttons.

"Because you persist on being with me, Amy, and you really don't know what you're dealing with. I'm not just over 900 years old, some alien wondering time and space. Have you ever thought why I'm always running? You have no idea." He said gritting his teeth. "And **you, are, married,** Amy, do I need to spell it out? Can your tiny mind not even comprehend the basics of your own culture?" he was nearly shouting, his hands flying everywhere in frustration at Amy's diligence.

"Make me go. Go on, I'd like to see you try. I have no life back there Doctor. I don't love Rory as a wife should and I'm going to tell him I want a divorce, I don't want him as a husband. I've lost my parents for the second time after they thought I was actually mad when my imaginary friend showed up, and there is no one back in that world that will accept me. I don't belong there anymore."

"You'll be far, far better off on that planet than with me." He said coldly.

"Why are you being like this Doctor? All these years you've spoke about travelling with other humans but never have you acted like this towards any of them. Why now? What is it? This isn't you."

"I've been suppressing it for centuries. Do you not think it really hits you when you've escaped by the skin of your teeth from being imprisoned by all major intelligent life forces in the cosmos in **THE MOST** inescapable prison in the history of all of time and space, it makes you think that you must be something so evil, so bad, feared by whole races and galaxies; this is not a safe place to be, Amelia Pond."

"I'm not scared." She said, putting on a stubborn front.

"No, you never were, but if I were you, I would be." Amy subconsciously stepped back slightly. He then whispered only inches from her face: "Sometimes it's safer to be scared."

_No this isn't him._ _He's just upset…Letting his emotions release for once, letting out everything he went through - nearly being erased from the universe, trapped in the Pandorica by every race that hated his existence, and despised his doings. By every race that for centuries their children lived in fear of a trickster or a Goblin or a warrior, a nameless terrible thing soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies; the most feared being in all the cosmos. And n__othing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it - one day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world._

Amy swallowed; tears were welling up in her eyes. She let go of the clench her eyes had on the Doctor. She slowly turned away, walked back through the corridors to the honeymoon suite where Rory was sleeping, and climbed into her original position in the bed, facing the wall. Tears rolled down her face. _No, I won't give up…not without a fight. _


	2. Betrayed

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to everyone so far who has reviewed the first chapter of this story. I have taken note of what you have said, and even altered the story i.e. rightfully having TARDIS in capitals like it should (thanks to JuliaAurelia for pointing this out). I apologise for the length, but hopefully it's worth it! _

_Summary: Rory and Amy make their way to the honeymoon suite, although Amy just climbs right into bed and faces the wall, showing no interest towards Rory. Once Rory is asleep, she creeps to where the Doctor is underneath the TARDIS's centre console, and confronts him on how she has married the wrong man, and shows him who she really loves with a kiss. The Doctor is unwilling and warns Amy there is more to him than she may ever know. Amy is shocked by the sudden change in the Doctor, and returns to the honeymoon suite tearful but reluctant to give up on him. _

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~The person you solemnly trust, that turns on you for the worst~

Rory opened his eyes to see his wife wasn't there. He panicked, looked over the edge of the bed and saw her lying on the floor. She was curled up asleep, but she was muttering words, not that he could make them out. She was whimpering too, as if she was scared. _She must be having a nightmare. Wonder if I should wake her up? And risk getting my head bitten off? Maybe not… _Rory returned to where he originally lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, when there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Room service!" said a voice.

"Er…come in?" said Rory confused. The Doctor whipped into the room but tried to do so elegantly and carefully, as he was balancing two trays full of food for breakfast into the room.

"Ah, I see Pond enjoys the floor more than the bed." He said, glancing at Amy who was still asleep on the floor.

"I think she felt out of bed and she's having a nightmare or something because she was whimpering and saying stuff before." Rory explained, taking one of the trays from the Doctor. The Doctor just looked at Amy again, no expression showing on his face.

"Well, I'll leave the tray on the bed for her. I'll leave you to it." said the Doctor, walking out the room. Just as he was about to open the door, Rory asked:

"Doctor? Is Amy…ok? She's just…not…been too happy lately. And last night she…we…didn't…" Rory said stuttering, not really keen on discussing bedroom matters with anyone. The Doctor still with his head looking down at the door handle replied:

"Space sickness. Probably. It can hit anyone at any time."

"Oh." said Rory. The Doctor looked round back at Rory, smiled an awkward almost sympathetic smile, before turning back to leave slowly through the door. Amy woke up due to the creaking of the wooden door and looked round. She popped her head up so she could see Rory.

"You didn't kick me out of bed, did you?" she asked. Then saw the trays of breakfast. "And you made us breakfast in bed?"

"Um, no. And the Doctor made breakfast." Rory replied, his mouth full of toast. Amy got up, grabbed the tray and walked out of the room. "Amy where are you going?" Rory asked sounding hurt.

"I don't like this room." She said whilst walking out through to the corridor. She made her way to where she guessed the Doctor would be. And there he was, this time he was operating the TARDIS, although not frantically, but more like as if they were taking a cruise through space and time. Amy walked down the stairs, balanced the breakfast on the railings and said:

"What's this?" she had her arms crossed, and didn't look too pleased. The Doctor turned round to face her.

"Breakfast." he replied.

"I know that! But what about what happened last night. You were taking us home last time I checked." she said annoyed.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No! Doctor, I told you I have no home back there now."

"Problem solved then!" The Doctor said smiling. Amy couldn't tell if this was sarcasm or not. "Ah, Rory! Right now you're here both together, I want to know where you plan on going now. Or I could choose for you, but I can't guarantee it won't be full of flesh-eating aliens." He said almost laughing. Amy couldn't believe it. Did she dream last night had happened?

"I don't mind where we go – Amy? Anywhere you fancy?" Rory asked, walking down the stairs. Amy hadn't took her furious eyes off the Doctor, who was now operating the TARDIS, getting her ready for the next voyage across the universe.

"Anywhere. I don't care." she said coldly. The Doctor didn't even look up.

"Great! I do love surprises." He said, grinning ear to ear and now his pace picked up, and he was once again dancing around the centre console. It was the usual bumpy ride, so Amy and Rory were both clinging onto the railings for their lives, when slowly it subsided.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, wanting to break an awkward silence.

"Ah, the wonderful planet of Hyproxi. Go on, take a look for yourself." he said, waiting for the couple to make a move. Rory hesitated, and then looked at Amy. She was too busy firing daggers at the Doctor who seemed oblivious to it.

"Just go Rory. I'll catch up." Amy said; her voice was harsh and low. Rory didn't argue and stepped outside, shutting the TARDIS's door behind him. As soon as he did, Amy strode over to the Doctor "So you're going to play the whole 'nothing has happened' act. You know, there's something on our planet, a medical condition called bi-polar. I think you may suffer from it." The Doctor had a smile on his face he couldn't contain. He replied laughing:

"Amy, bi-polar isn't a patch on what I am." He grinned manically. Amy nearly screamed in frustration, and stormed out of the TARDIS. The Doctor waited for no apparent reason, and then eventually came out too.

"Doctor I don't mean to be rude, but this looks exactly like Earth." Said Rory; they had landed in the middle of a huge forest. "Only we're in a middle of a forest." He added. Although Amy didn't say anything, she did agree with Rory. The forest sent chills down her spine. It wasn't because it was dark, because it was quite the opposite; vibrantly coloured. But it was deathly silent.

"We're definitely on the right planet Rory. Hyproxi is well renowned for its landscape made almost entirely of forests." The Doctor explained. "I thought we should take a trip here because it really is an extraordinary planet."

"So you've brought us to a planet that is just one giant forest?" Amy said raising her eyebrow. The Doctor looked at Amy as if she had just slated the universe itself.

"Amy Pond, this to you may be a planet that 'is _just _one giant forest', but it holds more than you can imagine." He said, pointing his finger at her. "Now, come along Ponds." He said whilst walking off into the distance. He loved referring to Amy and Rory as 'the Ponds', even though the Doctor knew fine well that wasn't how surnames worked in marriages i.e. they are 'the Williams'. Amy followed close behind, observing the Doctor's every move. Rory trailed after them, looking for something, anything that seemed alien. But there was nothing. No animals so to speak making a sound, or prowling through the twigs and leaves, no birds or alien equivalent chirping or fluttering their wings.

They had walked for what seemed miles, but it was all forest. Amy had been closely observing the Doctor for a while now; it was becoming a compulsive obsession. He acted relatively normal. Or what was normal behaviour for the Doctor. "Doctor is there anything else on this planet? Anything exciting?" Amy asked, complaining of the lack of well, everything other than foliage.

"Supposedly there are life forms on this planet, though they are never heard of. They are never seen. It is said they were swallowed by the planet from the very things that gave them life in the first place."

"So we're looking…for nothing?" Rory asked, running to catch up to the Doctor, leaving Amy at the back now.

"No, actually, I want to find out why…" the Doctor trailed off. The Doctor turned round to see Amy was breathing very rapidly, almost gasping for air. Rory's jaw dropped, and he ran over to his wife.

"Amy!" cried Rory. She was a pale, ghostly colour. She was moving towards a tree, as if it was some sort of refuge.

"Amy, what are you doing, what's happening?" inquired the Doctor, whilst scanning her frantically to try and find out what was wrong.

"Doctor what's happening?" asked Rory, his voice was trembling.

"I don't know Rory – hush, brain thinking!" he said, holding up a finger to silence Rory. The Doctor realised Amy was reaching towards the tree, as if she needed it. He quickly scanned the tree, and looked at the results from his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh. This is extremely very not good." He said to himself. The tree's trunk seemed to open up, and Amy was being absorbed and taken in by the tree.

"Doctor…" Amy said in an almost silent voice. "Help." The Doctor reached for Amy.

"Amy! Grab on to me, pull yourself out you've got to help. You don't need this tree to breathe; it is tricking you into believing it. Trust me Amy, please." The Doctor said, looking into her deteriorating eyes. Her skin was diminishing in colour; she could scarcely hold her head up. Rory grabbed on too and tried to pull her out. _Come on, there's got to be something, there is always a way out…_the Doctor thought, frustrated. He was running his hands through his hair, pacing around not welcoming any interruptions from anyone, so both stayed silent. Even the tree that was absorbing Amy was silent. Eventually an idea lit his eyes. "Right, Rory, I'm going to do something mad, but it should work. On the count of 3, you haul Amy out with every bit of strength you have, ok?" the Doctor said. Rory replied with a quick nod of his head. He was trembling with fear of what was happening to his wife. "1….2…3!" the Doctor yelled, sticking his hand into the tree. Rory pulled and pulled, and eventually Amy was prised free from the tree, but the Doctor was slowly being absorbed instead. He let out a painful gasp, but he was Time Lord. The tree was no match for him. He pulled free, clutching his hand which eventually returned to its original colour. He double checked his hand, then with his Sonic Screwdriver tried to put the tree into a temporary sleeping state, then realised his Screwdriver didn't do wood. The tree had partially absorbed a Time Lord, and such energy will have stopped it needing any more energy for millennia.

"Doctor, will she be ok?" asked Rory, tears coming to his eyes, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, yes, of course. Her body should be repairing itself now. But I am _soooo_ stupid!" he shouted, banging his head on his hand, running his hands through his hair. "No time to explain now though, we have to get back to the Tardis." He said, looking down at Amy. "But we have to make it back without being consumed by these trees." He continued, looking at Rory. The Doctor's eyes were full of regret and distress. No wonder this planet had been silent for eons. Why did he have to drag people into his curiosity?

"You mean, every single one of these trees…eats…people?" Rory asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. He was eyeing every tree up suspiciously.

"Look Rory, I don't have time to explain. No, not all of these trees, just some. No there isn't any way really to tell them apart, but, my Screwdriver will soon sort that dilemma out. Right, you carry Amy and I'll scan. We've got to do this quickly otherwise we are in trouble." The Doctor instructed, and Rory not wanting to delay any longer, picked up Amy who was barely conscious and followed the Doctor. Rory could barely lift Amy; he wasn't the strongest of men at all. The Doctor waved his Sonic around, like a metal detector. "I think we're lucky. There aren't too many of these 'carnivorous' trees around this area. Come on, I can see the TARDIS now, we should be safe." Said the Doctor.

'_Should be safe'…he's jinxed us now _thought Rory, watching his step very carefully. He felt Amy stirring in his arms. "Amy?"

"Watch where you're going! Knowing you, you'll probably fall or something." Her voice was healthier sounding now, and she seemed to be recovering well. She didn't look too pleased with Rory, and he felt like reminding her that he had just saved her life, but then thought better of it. They had reached the TARDIS, and Amy said "I can walk, you know," and ignored Rory's poor attempts at trying to stop her. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, and Rory walked in, watching Amy as she took precarious steps towards the door. "Rory, just go inside." She said, annoyed at him for watching her like a hawk. The Doctor saw how much Amy was struggling.

"Pond I'm afraid I can't watch you struggle anymore. It's no use resisting…" as he said this, he picked her up with ease, carrying her using the fireman's lift technique, and strode into the TARDIS. Amy couldn't be bothered to try and resist, and rather enjoyed being carried by the Doctor. He was surprisingly strong. Rory looked and he was instantly jealous.

"Right, you need to go to the medical bay Amy, I'll sort you out there. Rory, just…er…do something." The Doctor said rather vaguely while he whisked off to the medical bay. Rory was left in the centre console not knowing what to say or do. He decided to just follow the Doctor into the medical bay. The Doctor placed Amy down on the edge of a bed. Amy looked around. It was an endlessly white room, which had all sorts of equipment here and there. Stuff she recognised, others she'd never seen before. The Doctor brought a syringe which had some clear liquid in it. "I'm not going to lie, this will hurt." He didn't even finish his sentence when he placed the needle into Amy's arm.

"OW!" Amy jumped at the pain.

"All done now." He smiled. Amy scowled at him for not warning her he was going to stick the needle into her arm right away.

"Um, Doctor, what were those trees? And what did they want from Amy?" Rory asked.

The Doctor leant against a cabinet, presumably full of all sorts of medical items and looked at the pair. They were both waiting for him to reply. "Well, the trees that try to eat people so to speak are genetic mutations. Like all genetic mutations they happened by accident, but it give them an edge. These new breeds of trees swallow any living thing, luring the prey with a sort of pollen that confuses the prey into thinking it can't breathe, that its life depends on being near the tree. It then begins to absorb the prey, quite literally sucking the life out of it. The trees spread across the planet, camouflaged with other trees, so there was no way for the animals to tell who was friend, and who was foe. The sap of these trees is made of the blood of what was once a flourishing planet of living, breathing, beautiful animals that lived in harmony with the forest. Now they've been consumed by the very thing that gave them life." The Doctor said, staring into space, looking distant.

"Can you not save the planet from them trees?" Rory asked, wondering. The Doctor turned to face Rory who was still standing in the doorway of the room.

"It's part of the planet and its course in evolution. Life _will_ find a way." The Doctor said. "I witnessed events on the Earth that I had to force myself not to intervene with otherwise it would have altered the course of humanity, and even its entire existence." He continued. He let out a slanted smile. Rory walked out the room, and the Doctor went to check Amy over. She was looking stronger already, but needed rest. She was still sat on the edge of the bed, looking frail.

"You know Amy; this is exactly why I'm not a safe person to be around." He said, looking into her eyes. He looked hurt for what he had put them through.

"Doctor, you didn't know the trees were going to eat people, no one would have. I know Doctor, I know you wouldn't intend harm." She said, tears welling up as she saw how hurt he looked. He smiled at Amy, and kissed her on the forehead. _She will never understand._ He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Amy, who had grabbed him in to kiss. Her lips were full of desire, need, want. He let himself go in her lips, contributing only a little. Soon his own desires took over with him, and he enforced strong, deep kisses onto Amy, getting more enthusiastic. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at it. He supported her back with his strong hands, pulling her closer to him so their hips were touching. Their lips were crushing together, the Doctor becoming possessive. They were so engrossed in each other's passion; they didn't notice someone was nearby.

"Doctor?"


	3. Closing Doors

_**A/N:**__ I should be doing more important things at the minute, but I couldn't resist a start on writing this chapter. This may be the death of me!_

_Summary: The Doctor is acting a complete contrast to what he was previously to Amy, acting like nothing had happened. He took them to a planet called Hyproxi; a planet full of forests. The Doctor's curiosity of the planet got them into trouble when Amy was being absorbed by a tree. They helped her free, and the Doctor quickly escorted them back to the TARDIS, as he found out some trees were genetic mutations that made them consume anything living, hence why the planet was silent and its animals had disappeared. The Doctor took care of Amy in the medical bay, when she came onto him. They were both engrossed in a kiss when they heard a voice…_

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~An entrance, an exit, an escape, a revelation~

"Doctor?" said a wimpy-sounding voice, which could have only belonged to one person. Immediately both Amy and the Doctor pull out from the kiss reluctantly. His head was resting on Amy's forehead, looking down into her eyes. The Doctor's own eyes were full of sadness at what he had encouraged, while Amy's eyes poured out worry.

_I've really done it now_ he thought. He gradually closed his eyes, took a breath and turned round. "Ah, Rory! I was just checking Amy's breathing over, seems to have calmed down now to the normal rate." He said, hoping his 900 and odd years of telling lies had paid off into making it believable. Amy couldn't look Rory in the eyes; she was looking anywhere but at him. Rory's eyes darted between the pair of them. Unfortunately he did know exactly what was going on.

"Oh right, call me stupid but as far as I know, you don't kiss someone to check their breathing. Or is this some sort of new technique?" Rory said, anger building up inside him. Hate. Jealousy. Sadness. Betrayal. The Doctor dithered, for once not really knowing what to say. Amy stepped in before the Doctor thought of anything to say.

"Doctor, could you?" she asked, signalling she wanted him to leave her and Rory alone to talk. He turned to her, and nodded, walking out the room avoiding Rory's gaze. Rory observed him prudently as the Doctor strode out of the room.

"Amy what was that all about? I c-can't believe-" he started stammering.

"Look, I'm not going to deny what happened, and Rory there's something I need to say, it's been playing on my mind. I just…I…" Amy didn't know how to get the words out of her mouth, trying to soften them so they sounded kind and caring, but what she was about to say was quite the opposite to Rory. "I think you deserve someone…who…who loves you back as much as you love them. I love you Rory, but as a friend. That's where I've made my mistake. You _know_ you mean the world to me. But I don't love you like a wife should." Amy had never felt so mean, so nasty in her life. _But really, on the morning of my wedding if I'd remembered the Doctor earlier, would I have really gone through and married Rory? _

"That's it though, isn't it? I mean the world to you but the world was never enough was it? You had to run away with a madman with a box - on the _night of our wedding._" He said through his teeth. He tried to hold back tears, but it was no use. "And now you've fallen in love with him, and you choose an alien over me." He said shaking his head trying to shake off his anger. _I should have seen it before. I had my doubts earlier on when we all travelled together, but I never thought she would actually consider dumping me for a weird ancient alien old enough to be her great granddad X 20. _

"Rory please – you will always, _always_ be a big part in my life. You can even stay and travel with us if you want…but I guess you won't want to…" she said stopping anymore hurtful words coming out. Rory looked at her as if she'd shot him. Quite ironic really, since he had shot her 2000 years ago. "Then maybe it's best if you do go home." She said, looking away. He was crying silently, and Amy could tell from the corner of her eye. She didn't know whether or not to comfort him or leave him there crying – both were equally as cruel. She decided to leave the room to tell the Doctor.

"Amy are you absolutely sure?" he asked. He felt completely responsible for what had just happened between them; another weight to add to his shoulders.

"It's best for both of us if he goes home. He can have a normal life now, a safe one. He'll get the woman he deserves." She said. "Besides, I think he completely hates me." She added. The Doctor couldn't help but let out a laugh. Amy frowned. "And what's so funny?" she asked, stunned at his reaction.

"Well, I doubt he'll ever hate you. He follows you like a lost puppy. Love like that doesn't diminish completely, it just reorganizes itself. He'll love you in his own way, in a friendship sort of sense." The Doctor explained. He had witnessed many events between humans similar to this. All ended in almost identical ways.

"There's something else as well. So that Rory can be free to remarry…and me too…" she said the last bit quietly, "I want my marriage annulled. This is going to sound crazy but do you have the paperwork I need?" she asked.

"This is the TARDIS. The sort of questions you should be asking, is what don't I have." He grinned. Amy smiled somewhat, but remembered what she was doing, and the situation she was in. She leant against the TARDIS's control column, contemplating over what just happened. Rory walked into the room, with a face of abhorrence, just wanting to escape from everything. He forced himself to look at Amy to ask her a question he wanted to know:

"So this is it then. You dump me off back home, and now you can live happily ever after with your Raggedy Doctor?" he said, his voice choking back tears. Amy had tears swelling in her eyes too. She had never seen him so wounded and of course she cared about Rory; he was the only person who stood by her all these years. All those years of madness where she swore an alien in a blue police box had crashed in her garden, and he said there was a swimming pool in the library. He called himself the Doctor, and he looked very raggedy. He visited her house where he ate fish fingers and custard and promised he would fix the crack in her wall. He said he would be 5 minutes. She packed a suitcase, waiting; the girl who waited. And Rory was the only one who accepted it.

"There's no such things as fairy tales." Amy said, a tear escaping from her eye. The Doctor returned with some documents for the pair to fill out. Amy quickly wiped the tear from her face, and begun filling in the paperwork. Rory did too, but was far more reluctant than Amy.

"Rory these papers will be what you need to start your life; to start it properly. You can find the right woman, a one who truly loves you like a lover should; a woman who really deserves you." She said, holding either side of his hand. He nodded if only a little to show he understood. Tears flowed down his face, and Amy couldn't bear it. She whispered to the Doctor if he could make sure Rory arrived home safe, and check they had landed in the right year at least. The Doctor smiled marginally and followed Rory out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind. It was night time, and the Doctor checked his watch. It was the right date, maybe at 3am, but he supposed it was better that it was that time since no one would really be around. They had only walked a few metres when Rory stopped and turned to face the Doctor. He grabbed the Doctor's collar so tight he nearly choked him. The Doctor tilted his head back and looked down at him. Rory spoke right in his face through clenched teeth:

"If you hurt Amy, in any way I swear…I swear I'll kill you." he threatened. The Doctor replied with a sluggish smile, freaking Rory out a little.

"Don't worry. But you'd have to catch me first." He said, grinning. Rory withheld the temptation to punch him, let go of the Doctor's collar and stormed off into his house. The Doctor watched him, his hands in his pockets until the door closed shut. He surveyed the area, before walking back to the TARDIS.

Amy was standing around inside looking lost and fairly aloof.

"Amy, are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor I know what love feels like now. Passionate love I mean. And I know now I never felt any of it for Rory. I feel it for…someone else…" she drifted off her sentence, blushing a little. The Doctor knew who she was implying. He heaved a sigh at her persistence.

"Well I think you need some rest. After everything that's happened lately. And you need to 100% recover; 99% isn't enough for me." He simpered. Amy looked up and frowned a little.

"I'm fine. I don't need any rest." She said stubbornly.

"I think you do." The Doctor averred.

"I _know_ I don't." she said crossing her arms. The Doctor smiled at her obstinacy.

"Am I going to have to physically put you to bed?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not going anywhere otherwise."

"Fine Pond, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He smirked. Amy looked at him confused, then suddenly he started running towards her with speed, and her eyes widened with shock as he swept her off her feet like a toy doll, and with her slung over his shoulder ran to her room. She was taken by shock at his surprising strength. She tried to protest by wriggling, but she couldn't as the Doctor's firm arms had a viper grip on her. She didn't want to show she was enjoying being held captive by the Doctor, but let out a giggle. He placed her down gently on her bed, and asked her patronizingly: "Do you want to be tucked in too?" Amy stuck out her tongue in defiance but the Doctor once again ignored her, and tucked her in tight.

"Doctor…?" she asked

"Yes?"

"How come you're so…strong?" she questioned, trying not to let her cheeks flush pink again. He laughed and replied:

"Part of being a Time Lord, Pond." He headed towards the door, just about to close it behind him when Amy asked again:

"Doctor?"

He sighed and laughed at the same time. She's still as curious as she was back when she was 7.

"Do you love me?" The question took the Doctor by surprise. He paused, looked at the floor, and smiled slightly before closing the door shut behind him.


	4. Heaven & Hell

_**A/N:**__ Right folks, I spent ages writing the plot for this chapter to plan it out, so that's why it's late in being finished. _

_Summary: Amy came clean and told Rory she didn't love him back as much as he loved her, only as friends but he will still always be a big part of her life. She even says he can keep on travelling with them, but she then rethinks that. She tells the Doctor and then asks if he has to paperwork in order to annul her and Rory's marriage. The Doctor brings the paperwork, and escorts Rory to his house alone as Amy requested. Rory turns on the Doctor and threatens him that if he harms Amy, he'll kill him. He goes home, and the Doctor returns to Amy. He puts her to bed by force (if a little playfully) and tucks her in. Before the Doctor leaves her bedroom (on the TARDIS) Amy asks if he loves her. He doesn't reply, but looks at the floor before closing the door._

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~Somewhere so enchanting it takes the breath out of your lungs. But there's somewhere so full of revulsion, you force the breath out of your lungs.~

"Doctor, I don't want to go on a guilt-trip." Amy whined. He'd done it before but at the time Amy didn't realise it was because Rory had died, or more accurately was erased from the universe itself.

"Amy I feel beyond appalling for what's happened and wholly responsible. Now I think you deserve just a bit of something for that." He insisted.

"But if anything you were the one who helped me you know…tell Rory about how I felt, and stopped any more damage being done." She said. The Doctor was outspoken, and had his head hung, staring at the control panel.

"You win then, this is not a guilt-trip. But I'm taking you anyway. It's a place so pretty visitors call the planet 'Heaven', but its actual name is Aurius." He said, looking up. Amy gave in too:

"Ok, but it better be good." She warned, and then her serious face broke into a smile. _I could have him wrapped round her finger if I wanted to…_The Doctor grinned and sent the TARDIS to the planet quite suddenly, which took Amy by surprise and she nearly fell, but luckily she grabbed onto a random lever on the control panel. "No offence Doctor, but did you ever pass a 'TARDIS driving test' or whatever?"

"No, but that never stopped me." He replied, heading towards the doors. Amy soon followed after looking at him in bewilderment on how on earth he's managed all these years, centuries even, living such a haphazard lifestyle.

"Doc-" Amy cut herself short once she gazed across the skyline. The sky was like a watercolour painting; blends of different shades of pink danced with each other in the sky, and the sky was roamed by what looked like blue horses. They had giant shimmering wings, elegant long legs, and their tails weren't entirely made of hair like that of a horse back on Earth. Their tails were made of flesh, only the underside sprouting deep navy hair which swayed in the wind, having a life of their own. The horse-like creature's ears were long and thin, pointed down over like a ram's horns. The Doctor saw Amy looking at these creatures in amazement.

"Those are Divreqisolitanoes – or Divreqi for short." He explained, and joined Amy in observing the creatures. "Beautiful, aren't they?" he said. Amy took her eyes off the Divreqi to look at the landscape itself. It was similar to Earth's, with a few woods here and there, rolling hills and a mountain range in the background. But everything seemed to have a pinkish taint to it, as if the sky was glowing light down onto the land below. Amy checked her skin but it was still like porcelain. It must be just the way Aurius is.

"There are other creatures here too. Some describe them as angels, but they're a race called the Phulpines. They are very similar to humans, but they have wings. Beautiful dove white wings."

"So does everything on this planet have wings?" Amy asked.

"Well, you could say that as many creatures on Aurius have wings like as many creatures on Earth have bones. It's just how the planet evolved, but some life decided to make use of the ground beneath them, like the Phulpines. However their wings haven't disappeared completely." The Doctor explained.

"Can we go see one?" Amy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"This isn't a zoo, Pond. This is a fully functional planet with living, interacting, sociable and intelligent beings much like humans. But yes, we will go and 'see one'." The Doctor said. They made their way towards what looked like a village, a quaint dainty place full of Phulpines on what seemed like market stalls, others in groups chatting. It reminded Amy of a medieval Earth, as life seemed very simple and old fashioned. There were even Divreqi pulling carts full of alien-looking vegetables and crops. As the Doctor and Amy approached the start of the village, the Doctor noticed something. Nearly every Phulpine that noticed the Doctor and Amy stopped what they were doing, and started eyeing the pair suspiciously. It was slowly going silent.

"I guess they're not used to people from different planets visiting their home." Amy chuckled.

"No, this is serious." The Doctor checked his watch; he had definitely arrived at the right date. "Amy the Phulpines are used to all sorts of races visiting their planet. They even advertise it as a holiday destination to neighbouring worlds. There is something wrong. Something extremely very wrong." He said while getting out his Sonic, and scanning the area, even briefly scanning a Phulpine who was passing by. "But nothing abnormal…" he said to himself whilst checking the results.

"You're just overreacting!" Amy moaned. Slowly the Phulpines carried on what they were doing; now completely ignoring the Doctor and Amy. "See! They're fine! Maybe they had never seen humans before. Or Time Lord in your case." She continued. The Doctor looked around, checking for something he could be missing.

"Humans have been before, you're not the first. And they wouldn't know I'm a Time Lord just by looking at me." He glanced at Amy to make sure she wasn't ignoring him, but she had her eyes shut. "Amy? Do you need more sleep?" he asked confused. Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice.

"Hm? What? No, I was just thinking." She said, appearing to be dazed.

"Good." Said the Doctor "Don't know how you humans can bare to sleep for so long anyway. You can do so much but no, you all prefer to lie motionless in bed for 8 hours." He rambled on.

"You don't always have to be motionless in bed." Amy said, in a seductive tone. The Doctor looked at her bemused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Amy strutted over to him, looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"I mean," she then leaned into his ear, while pressing her body against his "a bed is for a lot more than sleeping in. So long as you have the right person in bed with you…" she whispered. The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He held her back strongly at arm's length.

"Amy, I have already warned you. I am not who you think I am. Not entirely, anyway." He said, looking directly into her eyes showing he was serious. She let out a slight laugh, and stared at him back with deep lustrous eyes. The Doctor let go of the grip he had on Amy. _Did she just laugh at what I said?_ She came up close to him again, pulling him towards her with his braces. Her lips were almost brushing his.

"Maybe I can find out." She whispered, looking at his lips, then at his eyes. The Doctor wasn't having this any longer. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, lowered himself a tiny bit so he was at direct eye level to Amy, and said in the most menacing tone he could muster:

"I am the Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds, The Dark One, The Evil One, The Dark Lord. I am nothing to be taken lightly Amelia and I suggest you start taking me seriously or I will throw you back to Earth faster than you can ever imagine." His eyes were black, darkened with every dark memory he has no choice but to hold. He was starting to shake with every black thought and action he has ever gone through. Amy with astounding force pushed him against a wall of a cottage, pinning him there.

"You're confused, Doctor. I know what you want, what you need." Her hips seemed to thrust slightly against his as she said it. It was driving the Doctor mad. He couldn't let himself lose control, because not even he knew what he was capable of. She forced a kiss on him, holding his head in place so he couldn't resist. "I'll show you." She said, smiling a devious up-to-no-good smile, taking his hand in hers. The Doctor decided to go along with it, and then he would have to do something before it was too late. Amy led him inside a cottage which was empty. There was simply a double bed inside, as if the whole entire purpose of the cottage was just to sleep in. She led him onto the bed and made him lie down in the centre of it, and then straddled him on his hips. She studied his body (which was still fully clothed) carefully, and leaned in towards him for a kiss. "Mmm Doctor, you have a gorgeous body. I'd like to take it for a test drive." She said in a sexy but serious voice. She pinned his arms down above his head, and sucked on his lips, gently nibbling his bottom lip. He didn't reply to her kisses. He just lay there like the bed mattress, waiting for the opportune moment to carry out his plan. She pulled out of the kiss, and let go of his arms. He realised though he couldn't move his arms. He looked to see they had been tied down.

_But how? There's no one around but Amy…_he thought. Suddenly her irises turned white and her body jerked. "Amy?" the Doctor asked, seriously concerned as to what was going on. But then she blacked out, a black fog emerging from her nose and ears, creeping out like a snake stalking its prey. It seemed to have detected the Doctor, and shot right to him flying through his system before he could react. Amy collapsed on the Doctor's chest, lying on top of him. She regained consciousness quickly, and saw she was lying on him and he was tied to a bed. She got off him, confused as to what was happening or where they were. She looked at him and saw his eyes were shut. Suddenly he started moving side to side violently like he was experiencing a bad nightmare. He was saying things in a totally alien language, but somehow she knew this wasn't Gallifreyan. This language sounded menacing, sickening and violent. The Doctor's eyes shot open but they weren't focused. His back arched up and he was rolling around, almost like he was in pain.

"Doctor? Doctor please, what's wrong?" Amy asked, crying at what she was seeing. He screamed and his eyes were clasped shut again, but he sat bolt upright, tearing the ties that held him to the bed. His head was turning from side to side, uncontrollably, almost like he was arguing with himself and Amy didn't know what to do. He was starting to slow down, his eyes still shut. He was now just breathing heavily. "Doctor?" Amy asked again, terrified, touching his shoulder for reassurance. His head snapped towards her and his eyes shot open like bullets. She wasn't greeted with the Doctor's eyes; these eyes were as black as space itself.


	5. Repetition

_**A/N:**__ Wow, thanks for the reviews! I had this chapter planned, but it still took exceedingly long to write. Life happens, and so do more ideas. So I again apologise for another lengthy chapter in advance, but if I tried to make it shorter or cut it in too, it would ruin the whole...episode kinda. _

_Summary: Initially as a guilt-trip, the Doctor takes Amy to the planet Aurius, a planet often described as heaven. Amy begs to Doctor to meet the Phulpines; a race of creatures who look like angels. The Doctor takes her down to the village, but notices something is wrong. The Phulpines all stop to stare at Amy and the Doctor, but he says that isn't normal, they are used to many races of creatures visiting their planet as they advertise it as a holiday destination. Amy suddenly tries to seduce the Doctor, and she is so persistent the Doctor goes along with it and makes a plan to stop her. She leads him into a room with a bed in an empty cottage, and somehow he gets tied to the bed. Amy blacks out and a mysterious black fog leaves her and enters the Doctor. He acts possessed, and his eyes shoot open to reveal the blackest black eyes Amy has ever seen._

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~Events, memories, experiences and emotions happening again.~

The Doctor was still now; deep black eyes staring back at Amy. _This isn't him, there's something wrong. There's got to be, right?_ She thought. He was breathing heavily. "Doctor, are you ok?" she asked, her voice vacillating. He started murmuring something she couldn't understand; the sentence got louder and louder until he was almost shouting. "Norosmos expisidor scepilias unirseum, norosmos vicyum quode scepltrun, capitemus pricipeti tanme ilik estro."

"Why isn't the TARDIS translating? Doctor what's going on, please!" Amy begged. His head began shaking again.

"I have killed so many races, too many to count. I am a murderer, I am a slayer of creatures, I strike fear into the hearts of many more." He said in a menacing tone. Amy shook her head. She wasn't going to believe any of this. _Although even if it was true, there must have been reasons why._ The Doctor's head shook again, and he repeated what he said before in the horrible alien tongue she couldn't comprehend, this time kneeling on the bed so he was above Amy: "Norosmos expisidor scepilias unirseum, norosmos vicyum quode scepltrun, capitemus pricipeti tanme ilik estro." Amy was completely clueless what to do. His eyes were now wondering around the room as if he was blind and was seeking something to see, while muttering something under his breath. She kneeled up on the bed so she was now level with him, and wrapped her arms round him, just hoping that somehow it would help. She suddenly felt grabbing on her shoulders, a tight vice grip and he forced her off the bed, so they were both standing on the floor. He slowly pushed her back so she was now cornered by him. Although his heavy breathing had stopped, it was now Amy who was making the noise. He leaned in towards her, tilting his head, but then collapsed to his knees. He had his hands in his hair, kneeling on the floor shouting. One minute he would be saying stuff about death and destruction in English, the next whole clauses of the horrid alien language. Amy tries again, encasing her arms around him.

"Come on, Doctor." She whispered hoarsely. Nothing will deter her. He doesn't even acknowledge that she's there now, he made little whimpering sounds. Eventually his heavy breathing returned and he stood up. He opened his mouth and the mysterious black fog came out and straight back into Amy. Her body is overwhelmed this time, and she starts shaking violently. The Doctor regains consciousness and his horrified. He had managed to fight off the fog that was trying to enter his mind, but there was no way Amy could. Her eyes were ice white and she was hissing at the Doctor. She lunged forward with a huge force, but the Doctor caught her in time, and tied her to the bed. He had to put his knee on her stomach to restrain her while he secured her to the bed.

"What are you?" he demanded an answer. Amy was writhing under the strain of the ties, glaring at the Doctor. "Norosmos, norosmos estro carligor ansimu ut unirseum." Said Amy. Or rather, it wasn't her voice. It was multiple low toned voices coming from her mouth.

"Translate what you are saying." He said, gritting through his teeth.

"We, we are the darkest souls of the universe. We will find out the secrets of the universe, we will conquer and rule, we will have dominion of all that there is." The multiple voices said. The Doctor hit himself.

"Of course! The darkest souls of the universe." The Doctor shouted in realisation. Amy tilted her head, as if she was captivated by the Doctor.

"You know of us, Doctor?"

"I have heard legends, but I always thought they were myths. You call yourself dark souls, you live in groups, hosting off life forms since you cannot survive for more than half a minute otherwise. You have no physical form so to speak so you steal it from other creatures. You choose the most intelligent life forms, and those with the most power, hence why you chose the Phulpines. So why did you host on Amy?"

"You are highly intelligent Doctor, and you are right. We sensed your presence, your almighty power and knowledge of the entire universe. How could we resist? Amy was the closest person to you, and the safest route to your mind."

"So you tried to seduce me to catch me off guard? Terrible plan. My mind is stronger than any other thing in the cosmos; it can fight even the most evolved organisms."

"We knew Amy's mind wasn't even the fraction of yours, so we only needed one of us to inhabit her. Too many of us and it's overwhelming for her, as you can probably tell Doctor. It would have blown our cover." Amy wouldn't stop moving. There was too much power from all of the dark souls.

"Ah, so one of you entered my mind while I was caught off guard, making a gateway for the rest of you to enter me as well. Still, not quite strong enough. I fought you off, but you tried to fight back by hosting on my darkness, clinging on. Not a good idea."

"So Doctor, there are more of you?"

"More of my kind? Ha! I challenge you to find one. In fact, feel free to try and host off them. I recommend it." The Doctor said manically. "But first, I need something back." As he said this, he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver and fired a beam of waves at Amy. She arched back, pulling on the ties as she did so. The multiple voices screamed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The dark souls flew out of her body, and it lingered around, darting looking for a host but it was confused by the waves. The Doctor just eyed the fog, aiming his Sonic at them. The black fog eventually contracted, withering and shrivelling away. As soon as it disappeared the Doctor went over to Amy who was limp, but her eyes were just open. She was slowly regaining her strength back.

"Doctor, what happened?" she asked, speaking in no more than a whisper.

"It doesn't matter now, they're gone. Just some dark souls or so they call themselves. They host of life forms. It explains why the Phulpines were so interested in us. Or rather, they were really intrigued by me." He said, smiling Amy was ok now.

"Why didn't the TARDIS translate what they were saying?" she asked perplexed. The TARDIS was supposed to translate everything.

"I don't know. Sometimes things happen that cannot be explained. My best guess is that because they were hosting off us, the TARDIS was trying to translate the wrong language." He explained. She slowly sat up, looking the Doctor in the eye.

"So the things you were saying, all the death and destruction you caused…what was that about?" Amy asked.

"Basically I was fighting the dark souls, and they were latching onto my…dark past experiences so to speak. Sometimes what they saw became verbal…complicated stuff." He said, his eyes duller than usual.

"Oh Doctor!" Amy cried as she bear hugged him. He embraced her too, inhaling her sweet smell. She pulled back after realising something.

"Wait… I felt something inside my head. They hosted on me too, didn't they?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes…" The Doctor said, hoping she wasn't planning on investigating what she did.

"What did I do? And how did we even end up in here in the first place?"

_Oh great, you have to know, don't you_ the Doctor thought. "Well…er…" the Doctor wondered if he should actually tell her or not while scratching his head. She raised her eyebrow gesturing him to tell her everything or else. "Ok, I'll tell you everything. You um, seduced me."

"I seduced you?" Amy asked, not convinced.

"Yes. Well. Tried to."

"How?"

"You really want all the details, don't you?" he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yup." She replied, waiting impatiently for him to continue. He sighed, and got on the bed beside her. He then thought to prop some pillows up and lie down, since she wanted all the details. Amy tucked her knees under her chin and hugged her knees.

"You know when we first reached the village, and I mentioned about the Phulpines acting weird?"

"Yehh?"

"That's when you first…" the Doctor coughed "came onto me. You pushed me against a wall and started kissing me."

_Shame how I can't remember this_ Amy thought. She blushed at the thought. The Doctor continued after the uneasy pause.

"So you lead me into this cottage place, and made me lie in the middle of the bed." Amy was growing a bit horny at the love story it seemed that was unfolding. She subconsciously moved out of her tucked up position, really listening to what the Doctor was saying. "Then…" the Doctor was getting perturbed saying such things.

"Then what Doctor?" Amy asked, edging closer to him.

"Then you…got on top of me, your hips…your hips sitting on top of mine." Amy was right next to him now, fixated on him. The Doctor watched her. She couldn't help it; she placed her hands either side of his body, and straddled herself like he had described, exactly like she did when she was infested with a dark soul.

"Now what Doctor?" she asked. He started to wonder if she was still infested with a dark soul. No, her eyes were hers.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"What did I do next?" she was getting really fidgety now, desperate to know.

"You mentioned how you wanted to take my body for a…test drive...and" before he could finish his sentence, she kissed him. She snogged him but this time he actually felt her lips. This was definitely Amy. Her body lightly brushed over his crotch, driving him crazy; he pulled her tighter to him, and kissed her so sweetly, so carefully. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling at it making him worse. _No, I mustn't…_the Doctor thought. He rolled her over so he was on top of her.

"Amy this stops, now." He said seriously. She looked hurt. "It's not you…it's me." He added. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"You didn't just say that? That is the cliché of all clichés!" she said in shock the Doctor would say something like that. The Doctor sighed.

"What do I do then? I'm the most dangerous thing, ever. And you are persistent on…on being so close to this dangerous thing. I'm far worse than any nuclear weapon, any weapon ever devised for that matter."

"You're far sexier than one too." She said, reaching up for another kiss. He pulled back, frowning at her.

"Amelia this is serious!"

"So am I!" she whinged. They looked at each other, both in desperation. The Doctor didn't want his Amy hurt. Amy didn't want the Doctor to act so hurt. "How are you dangerous, anyway?" The Doctor let out a laugh.

"I'm a murderer." He said, returning his serious expression.

"There must be a good reason." She replied.

"I've made decisions that I shouldn't have made."

"Must have been a tough choice."

"I've lost people who I've loved."

"Me too. But I realised who I really love." The Doctor couldn't help but smile at Amy, who would argue black was white in order to get what she wanted. "Doctor, do you love me? You didn't give me an answer last time." His smile faded.

"Does it need saying, Amelia?" Amy was sure she could see tears coming to his eyes. He blinked them away.

"Yes, it does." She said.

"Love hurts. It really, really does." He said, his voice was tainted with past memories.

"So are you going to live the rest of your life denying yourself the pure most basic right of life? Because you think you're dangerous-"

"I _am_ dangerous." He whispered.

"I don't care, Doctor! I've always lived a weird, dangerous life. And guess what? I love it. I love this life." She cried. "And I don't care what views you have of yourself, whether or not the allegations you make for yourself are true, because I love you Doctor!" He rested his forehead on hers, and clasped his eyes shut, wincing as if he was in pain.

"Amelia Jessica Pond. If I ever mentioned my true emotions, it would condemn you. I can't say it Amy."

"Yes you can. If you feel it, you can say it." Only silence replied. "Say it." She repeated. He opened his eyes again.

"I will never age, Amy. You will grow old and die right before my eyes. A lifetime for you is the equivalent of a year for me. Ever thought about that? How that makes me feel?" he said. He was crying now, he wept tears. Tears of a Time Lord so precious.

"We can fix it! Make me immortal or forever young!" she sobbed.

"I will never, ever, do that to you Amy."

"Why? Why?" she said, banging her hands on his chest.

"Because, what if you find you don't love me? You wouldn't be able to escape; you would be stuck, stuck as you would be frozen in time. You couldn't stay around with your family as they would realise you haven't aged, they wouldn't be able to understand. You would have to witness your family slowly die."

"Don't be so stupid. I love you and I know I love you. There is no one else in the entire universe I would rather be with. As for my family they've all disowned me anyway. My parents don't want to know me anymore, Rory wouldn't want to see me, and there is no one else!"

"No." the Doctor said coldly. Amy looked taken back. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the bed.

"Doctor where are you taking me?" she said really worried.

"Home."

"The TARDIS?" she asked, although she knew that wasn't what he meant.

"Amelia…" he said in a frustrated tone.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She tried to fight back, tried to break free of the Doctor's grip. The Doctor picked her up in frustration with one arm, and strode back to the TARDIS. She tried so hard to escape but he was so strong. He put her down when they reached the TARDIS, but before she could run, he hauled her inside and locked the door. He whisked over to the controls and entered in the coordinates, his jaw set cold stone.

"DOCTOR!" she cried, "PLEASE DOCTOR PLEASE!" she broke down into tears. She ran over to him, hitting him but it didn't even make him blink. She tried pressing random controls in the hope it would stop the TARDIS, but she was dragged away by the Doctor, and as the TARDIS got into flight, he restrained her from the controls. "You can't, you can't…" she choked.

"I have to." The Doctor said emotionlessly. The TARDIS landed, and he opened the door, with Amy wrapped inside one arm. It was her room, the day after they had left Rory. He dragged her in and he had never heard such cries from a woman, let alone any creature. He found some police handcuffs which Amy had once used on him. He studied them for a moment, memories flooding back, but snapped back to what he was doing. _Can't stop…_he thought. He locked her to the bed, blocking out her screams and walked back to the TARDIS. He turned a little to take one last look.

"Doctor, you can't. Please, please…" she was losing her voice. He turned to the TARDIS, opened the door and stepped inside. Moments later the whirring sound of the TARDIS that Amy had grown to both dread and love echoed throughout the large, empty house. Amy couldn't cry any more, she had used it all up if there was such a possibility. "No….no….no…" she could only mouth the words.

In the TARDIS, once the Doctor had finished entering in coordinates, he paused staring at the control panel. He saw his reflection, and started crying, shouting at himself, slamming his hands down onto the controls, tearing his hair, collapsing to the ground, unable to stand anymore. _Bye-bye, Pond._

_

* * *

**A/N:**__ Before you go thinking 'oh, that's the end then', it certainly isn't. There are many chapters to come…_


	6. Late

_**A/N:**__ I'm sorry the updates aren't as often as I'd like them to be, but I'm a busy person! Now, I shall start on the next chapter, which is this one. Yeh, I write the author's note before I even begin writing the chapter, but then I may add an apology if the chapter becomes lengthy! Well it seems I don't really have to add an apology; it's not as long as some of my chapters, but enjoy!_

_Summary: The Doctor fights off the fog, and finds out they're dark souls who host of other life forms. Amy wants to know what she did when she was possessed by them, and so the Doctor explains the raunchy affairs that unfolded, causing Amy to come onto the Doctor, only this time, for real. He stops before it gets any further, and after Amy announces her feelings to him, he realises he must stop it altogether. She insists on being with him, begging him to make her immortal so she can be with him forever, but he would never do such a thing to her. He takes her home, and she is far reluctant to follow his orders, so he handcuffs her to her bed and leaves her again…_

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~Sometimes things don't arrive when you expect them. Sometimes, you have to wait.~

Amy slowly opened her eyes, and light replaced where there was once darkness. She looked around and remembered where she was. She had hoped, prayed even that this had all been a bad dream. She went to pick up her alarm clock to check the time, but her right hand was stuck. She looked to see the handcuffs. No, it wasn't a dream. _Where do I even keep that stupid key?_ She thought to herself. _The drawers! Why, why couldn't I have remembered sooner, maybe I could have…_she tried to stop her thoughts carrying her away. With her other hand she reached in the drawer, got the key and unlocked the cuffs. "Wait…what day is this? What year, even? Muuuuummmmmm? Daaadddddddd?" she yelled. She ran down the stairs. She caught site of the date on a digital clock as she passed through the hallway. "Only 2 days since I left Rory…" she said to herself out loud. The house was quiet and empty. "Mum? Dad?" she said again, this time it sounded less of a question and more of a statement. _Where were they? They had taken all the photos, all their stuff. Just bare furnitre remained._ She remembered there was one last family member she could rely on; her aunt. She ran to the phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?" said a strange voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, is my aunt there? Aunt Sharon? It's Amy. Or Amelia; Amelia Pond." She said.

"I'm sorry love but we're the new house owners. You aunt has moved to Spain, or so she said." The voice replied.

"How long ago?"

"Only but a few weeks."

"Oh. Um, do you know anything about Tabetha and Augustus? They…they knew my aunt."

"Ah, yes dear. Your aunt mentioned they had moved to Australia. About let's see…same time as your aunt actually."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know why?"

"All I know is apparently they had disowned their daughter. I'm not sure why, but your aunt said they couldn't cope." Amy's heart dropped.

"Oh, um, ok, thank you. Bye." She hung up the phone. So that's it. She really did have no family. They had disowned her. _What do I do now then? I can't go running back to Rory. I did tell him he'd always be a great friend but the way he went about it, it didn't sound like he wanted to know me anymore. No, I'm not going to see him again. I don't care anymore, anyway. What is the point? _She moped around the house. There was nothing to do, because usually doing something would have a point to it. But there is no point for anything now. All she could do was hope, and where did that get her? 12 years, and 4 psychiatrists. Then it was another 2 years after that. She could see he truly meant to leave her this time. Thinking of nothing else to do she returned to her room and sat on her bed. She remembered something special, reached under her bed, and grabbed a box full of stuff related to the Doctor and his blue box. She picked up a doll she made of him when she was in her teens. It was a well detailed doll, lots of love, care and attention went into making it. She put a finger on his face, feeling it, memories flooding back. Oh she had dreamed of this man and his box, she had dreamed of him every night ever since the night she had met this raggedy man. She closed her eyes and even then she could still see the Doctor's face. Images reeling through her mind, everything that ever happened, everything they had planned, everything they could have done. She twisted in pain; although emotional it was far more powerful than anything that could be physically experienced. She just wanted him back, but she knew he wasn't going to.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was silent and still. He was sat in the chair and didn't stir. The TARDIS was making a different pitched sound to usual, and it was fluctuating, as if the machine was talking to its operator. "I did what was best for her."

The TARDIS seemed to reply.

"Yes she probably is a little bit upset-" he was interrupted by a loud almost shout from the TARDIS "Ok! Very, upset. She'll get over me. She'll move on, find someone else. Someone who can give her what she wants without living in fear of endangering her life." He trailed off, putting his head in his hands.

The TARDIS whirred softly.

"Yes, yes, I guess I can't keep everyone wrapped in cotton wool. But when you're with me, it's more like you'd need to wrap them in heavy chain armour. What should I do old girl?" he asked his machine. "I'm scared of losing or hurting her if she's with me, but I can't go on without her. I've never felt like this, ever." He said.

The TARDIS 'spoke' to him again.

"You really think I should?" he questioned, gazing at the TARDIS's ceiling waiting for an answer. "Yeh, I suppose for once I should stop punishing myself. But, if she at any point, at _any_ point wants to leave, then she can, ok?" he said wagging his finger at the ceiling. He stood up, flicked some switches and pressed some buttons on the centre console. "I'll apologise to her and ask her if she is absolutely certain about this. I will not under any circumstances make her immortal though, even if she begs." He danced around the console while he was talking to himself it seemed. "So then, let's go!" and flung the TARDIS towards Leadworth.

Back in Leadworth, Amy had fallen asleep on the bed, holding her raggedy Doctor in her hand on her chest. She woke up, and realised she had been asleep for hours. It was now night time, around 11pm. How much sleep do I need? She thought to herself. She picked up the doll and looked at it. "I can't just wait around. I can't do this for the rest of my life." She said, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't." she sobbed. She sat up looking around her room and thought. There was nothing else for it. She saw a blank piece of paper and a pen and grabbed it. She began writing something down.

The TARDIS landed in Leadworth, but unfortunately not outside Amy's house. "Oh well, doesn't hurt to do a bit of walking." The Doctor clasped his hands together. Luckily he was only down the lane from her house, and it was only a short walk. It was daytime, and he decided to arrive the morning after he left her. _Hopefully she will be a bit easier to approach._ _A bit._ The village was quiet and peaceful. When he reached her house, he entered by her back garden as he had done before, and decided to be polite instead of sonicing the door, and so knocked firmly on its pane. A few minutes had passed and no one had come to open it. "Amy? It's the Doctor. I've come to tell you something. I know you probably don't like me after what I did, and I'm sorry. Well, you probably hate me." Still no reply. He shouted one more time through the letterbox "I'm afraid if you don't let me in, I'm going to have to sonic the door." He didn't even wait 10 seconds before he unlocked the door. He paced around the ground floor; no one was there. He went upstairs straight to her room but no one was there. "Amy?" he asked concerned. He checked every room of the house, even the attic but it was an empty desolate place. "Maybe she's out…" he said to himself. "But it's a Sunday, she can't be working." He continued. _Rory! I'll ask him. Better not tell him I've lost her…_he thought and whisked away towards Rory's house. He didn't need to wait long or even enter his house; Rory walked out of his gate and down the lane. The Doctor ran towards him. "Rory! Just who I wanted to see!" He said, patting him on the back, seemingly forgetting what their last encounter was like.

"You-you came back." Rory stammered.

"Well I couldn't resist visiting Leadworth again. Good old Leadworth!" he grinned. "So, have you seen Amy around at all? I haven't lost her, don't worry." He added.

"I told you, if you harmed Amy I would kill you." He said coldly.

"Yes, well, I don't think it'll come to that. She wondered off somewhere…on an errand. I was only asking if you have seen her?" he asked smiling. Rory's eyes lowered, and there was an uneasy silence airing between them.

"Rory?" The Doctor asked, wondering if he had listened to a word he had said. _Why do I always have one of them faces that nobody listens to? _He thought.

Rory finally spoke, sounding if a little choked up. "Doctor, she died," he said, tears creeping from his eyes. "3 years ago. To this day." And he broke down. The Doctor's smiling expression hit the floor and he couldn't feel himself anymore. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" bellowed Rory, slamming a bouquet of flowers to the ground. The Doctor flinched. He waited a little for Rory to calm down so he could reply. The Doctor's voice was wet with tears "How? How did she die?" he tried to keep himself composed. Rory struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"S…suicide." He said, before crying even more. The Doctor looked down at the ground at the destroyed flowers.

"I thought she was a fighter." The Doctor said quietly to himself.

"She left a letter. One for me and one for you. In the letter to me she told me that the sealed envelope with your name on is to be given to you if you ever returned. I was so tempted to open it, but I didn't. I've got it with me now, in case I did ever see you to find out what it said." He handed the intrigued Doctor the envelope and the Doctor studied it. He ran his finger over his name and just held it in his hands. "You going to open it then?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked up. He stared back at the envelope and flipped it open. He brought out the letter and read it:

Dear Doctor,

You probably won't even get this letter, but I'm writing it anyway in case by some miracle you do ever return. I want you to know that you had brought so much into my life, so much more than any other human would ever experience. I thank you for that. I want you to know something else too. I love you Doctor, I always will. I think I know you don't feel the same way. You once came so close to telling me you loved me, but you never did. Maybe you didn't actually love me, I'll never know. I want you to make a promise. Obviously not to me, because I'm most likely long gone now, but in my name; for yourself. Promise you will never, ever let what you think of yourself get in the way of someone who you truly love. You deny yourself so much; it breaks my heart to think you've suffered all these years. You deserve every good thing that ever comes your way, honest.

Love,

Pond. XXX

The letter was stained in her tears, and he touched the marks with his fingers, letting his own tear soak the paper. "What does it say?" Rory demanded.

"I have got to fix this. Time can be re-written." The Doctor said, and ran back to his TARDIS.


	7. Fall or Fly

_**A/N:**__ Ok, I should warn you now – but don't abandon hope! I'm going to become quite busy, and finding time to write these chapters won't be easy, but it will definitely still be done, so don't get disheartened if I don't update for 3 days+. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual (still near 2000 words though!). Also again thank you for all your support through reviews and I've allowed for anonymous reviews to be submitted, just in case you were too shy to slate/rate my story._

_Summary: Amy finds the house completely empty, only bare furnishings remained. She rang her aunt but a stranger answered the phone and explained her aunt had moved to Spain, and according to her aunt that Amy's parents had moved to Australia after disowning their daughter. Amy returned to her room back upstairs not knowing what to do with herself, and looked through her box full of the raggedy Doctor and the TARDIS. She falls asleep, waking up and realising she can't go on like this, and writes a letter to Rory and another to the Doctor. The Doctor realises he can't go on punishing himself like this anymore, and returns to apologise to Amy, but finds he's too late. By 2 years. He finds out that Amy committed suicide, and he feels overwhelming guilt. He decides he needs to fix things._

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~There's only two ways to go about things. You either give up, or give up on giving up.~

The Doctor was frantically operating the TARDIS, desperate to rescue his now dead companion, even though he could take all the time in the world; he did have a time machine after all. He slammed his fist down as he thought of Amy dead. _Got to stop thinking she's dead, time can be re-written_ he thought to himself to keep him sane. The TARDIS materialised, and the Doctor hoped he landed at the right time, and at a discreet place. He planned to observe Amy from a distance first, to see how she made such a quick erratic decision. Also he was afraid that if he appeared to Amy at the wrong moment, things could turn for the worst. The Doctor approached the doors anxiously, slowly opening the door open and seeing he had managed to park his TARDIS in some trees well concealed, and what's more very close to Amy's house. This time he took the precaution of checking his watch, and saw it was the morning after he had left Amy. He sneaked up to the house, hiding and ducking. He took the risk of entering her house silently. _At least if she does see me now I'll have her contained in the house in case she decides to do something drastic_ he thought while sonicing the door shut behind him. He'd rather she didn't see him so he could watch, but just as he was about to walk up the stairs, he heard movement coming from above. He quickly went into an under stairs cupboard, and heard the stairs above him creak as Amy walked down them. He wondered if she had heard him, but her footsteps passed the door to the cupboard and paused. He heard the sound of pressing buttons, and after a few seconds Amy said:

"Hello, is my aunt there? Aunt Sharon? It's Amy. Or Amelia; Amelia Pond." There was a pause, before she asked "How long ago?" The Doctor decided to listen in using his sonic screwdriver.

"Only but a few weeks." The Doctor heard the person on the other side of the phone.

"Oh. Um, do you know anything about Tabetha and Augustus? They…they knew my aunt."

"Ah, yes dear. Your aunt mentioned they had moved to Australia. About let's see…same time as your aunt actually."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know why?"

"All I know is apparently they had disowned their daughter..." The Doctor winced. _That mustn't have made Amy too cheerful hearing_ _that_ he thought. _And why did they take such drastic measures? Moving to Australia…although I suppose the whole Amy's imaginary friend turning up business must have stirred a bit of gossip but still…_

"Oh, um, ok, thank you. Bye." The Doctor heard the phone click back down and there was a long silence. He thought he heard her crying, but she started pacing around a bit, as if deciding what to do. Eventually she went back upstairs, and the Doctor heard her make her way to her room. He silently followed, and sat in the room next door. He made himself comfy on the bed in the room; he assumed it was a guest bedroom as it was only a single bed.

It had been several hours and approaching night time when he decided to make a move. He also realised how boring it was passing time by normally. He crept out of the room, and approached Amy's. Her door was slightly ajar, and the Doctor pushed it open ever so slowly so if she was awake she would think it was a draft moving the door. He was certain she was sleeping, no movement had happened for a few hours now. He peered round and saw she was lying asleep on her bed, clutching a doll of him to her chest. He smiled at his sleeping Pond, and went to sit by her on the bed. He gazed down at the sleeping beauty. He started stroking her hair, feeling her silky red locks.

"Amelia Pond. How could you even contemplate doing such a silly thing?" he whispered. She started to stir, so he silently leapt up and hid behind her thick blue curtains _which could quite easily conceal an elephant _he supposed. Her room was only lit by a bedside lamp, and the Doctor could peer round the curtain and remain unnoticed. She sat up; looking down at the doll she had in her hands. She started saying things to the doll, going over past memories her and the Doctor had been through, even laughing at some parts. It made the Doctor smile and truly realise how much he meant to Amy.

"I can't just wait around. I can't do this for the rest of my life." She said, which caught the Doctor's attention. "I can't." she sobbed. "I can't go on like this anymore."

The Doctor's smile faded. She scrambled around for something, and he caught a glimpse of her writing a letter, presumably firstly a one to Rory telling him to deliver the letter to the Doctor, and the second for the Doctor. He knew because she took far longer writing the second letter, and she never stopped crying for a moment when she wrote it. It made the Doctor's eyes sting with his own tears emerging, but he stopped them from escaping. He watched her kiss the letter, whisper "I love you" into the envelope before sealing it for good. She left the letters on the pillow, before carefully placing the raggedy doll on the bed. She gave the doll one last look, and kissed it tenderly on the forehead. She walked out of the room, and the Doctor knew her ending had begun. As soon as she left the house, he ran down the stairs to follow close behind. He had stalked people so many times he was an expert at it, and had lightning reactions for whenever she turned round, he would dart behind a tree or duck behind a hedge.

It was pouring with rain, the heavens bursting open as if they were crying at the scene that was about to unfold. He followed her down a lane, into a more rural countryside. An hour had passed and they were well into the wilderness now. Amy made her away across some moors; knee high grass and heathland covered the area, while the odd rock would emerge from the ground and the occasional tree sprouted making a good thing to hang onto when climbing over wet slippery surfaces. The Doctor was growing more and more anxious, as he knew, he just knew that it was going to happen soon. The Doctor didn't have to duck and hide too many times since the pounding rain covered most sounds, and he noticed the rain had drenched Amy to the bone. Her red sweater was clinging to her frame, her hair was dripping and she was shivering constantly. Eventually she reached the edge of what seemed to be a huge cliff face – there was a sheer drop just a step away. _No, how could she? How could she put herself through this? _He thought, his hearts speeding up in pace. Every centre metre she moved towards the edge, the Doctor would move in almost perfect sync so that she wouldn't notice him as he was within arm's reach now. The Doctor dreaded to think what would happen if she were to turn round now and see him standing right behind her. He held his breath and prepared for whatever might happen. She continued nearing the edge, eyeing the almighty drop below; her breathing showed how terrified she was. She looked up to the night sky, and shouted above the noise of the gales, the sound of the rain:

"I love you, Doctor, even if you never came back!" She raised her hands like angel wings, ready to take flight. The Doctor edged ever closer. But he felt he had an important decision to make. _Do I let her go die and rest in peace or do I save her, and potentially ruin her life completely so much that suicide would have been the kinder thing to do? _She breathed in, looked at the starless sky one last time and jumped. Everything was black and silent; she was only concentrating on one thing; preparing herself. But the sound of the roaring rain and the howling wind returned, and she felt an immense force. She screamed. The Doctor had grabbed her with precise timing and pulled her into the tightest most secure hug she had ever experienced. She had the breath stolen from her lungs. The Doctor shouted:

"What were you thinking? I need you Amelia Jessica Pond like my life depends on it. I was coming back. I would always come back." She was crying hysterically, into his wet tweed jacket. His muscular arms cradled her, holding her to his chest the safest place she ever felt. She calmed down, the noise of the wind, the rain, her own breathing drowned out as she listened to her lifeline. Ba-dum-dum-dum. Ba-dum-dum-dum. The Doctor whispered in her ear "I am so, so sorry Amy. I never wished for any of this, and you know I wouldn't have. I know now that once you have something you really, really want; never let go. Hold onto it like the entire existence of the universe depends on it. Don't be afraid of what might happen, what could happen, because that's no way to live life. I should know, I am after all the one who always takes risks." He laughed a little at the last part. Nearly everywhere he went his life was at risk. "Amelia Pond I love you, and I regret it takes an event like this for me to realise it. You're right; you don't know what you have until you have lost it." He kept kissing her on the forehead, pulling her head towards his chest to protect her from the elements. She closed her eyes, his hearts lulling her into a sleepy state. She clutched onto his jacket as if it would stop him from ever leaving her like that again.

"Come along Pond, your home is awaiting you."


	8. Tempting

_**A/N:**__ Thank you all for being so understanding and having to wait longer than the usual. I have part of the next chapter planned, and a rough idea of how it will start. As for the middle and ending, well anything could happen!_

_Summary: The Doctor goes back to when Amy first wakes up after being abandoned by him, and he listens in to the phone call to find her parents had in fact disowned her and moved away, and her aunt had moved too. He watches her talk to her raggedy Doctor doll, and writes the letter that she had left him. He followed her through the moors, until she came to the edge of a cliff. He contemplated whether or not to actually save her, as what if he creates a living hell for her? He saves her at the last minute, and tells her he loves her like the existence of the universe depends on it. He asks her to come home._

_BBC© owns Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_~An indecisive want.~

The Doctor and Amy had returned to the TARDIS after the ordeal, and they had both changed into clean dry clothes. The Doctor hadn't left Leadworth, as he wanted to be sure of something.

"Amy?" he asks, beckoning her to come over to where he was. She went over, still extremely grateful, happy and relieved that she was back with him.

"Yeh?" she asked. The Doctor smiled down at his fragile scot.

"I want to be sure, 100% that you know exactly what you're getting yourself into. I'm guessing you're wanting to take this…further so to speak?" he asked, implying taking their relationship further. She nodded, eager to do anything that will break the invisible barrier the Doctor had made between them. "Ok, so, I'm going to let you in my mind…well…sort of…and you'll see things, feel things, and hear things. They won't all be pleasant, but I need to be sure, ok?" he asked.

"Go for it." She asked, a little apprehensive of what was to come. He slowly placed his fingers on her temples. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, then the Doctor shut his and Amy felt a surge of energy shoot through her mind and throughout her body. It caused her to jolt a little, but the Doctor kept a steady hold of her head so the connection wouldn't break. Her eyes were still open, but they were seeing what her mind was. Her eyes moved around not knowing where to look at all the information being beamed to her brain. She saw ghastly sites, like graveyards, she occasionally heard laughter, but screams and crying was the most present sound. Images flashed before her, showing a beautiful orange landscape, but was quickly replaced by a site of war, death and devastation. Her body experienced 1000's of emotions, many which were new to her as a human. After the Doctor had showed her what he felt she had to see, he let go and Amy returned, almost out of breath. The first thing she did was hug the Doctor so tight, stroking his hair.

"Amy, Amy, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, stunned by her reaction. He had expected her to run away from this monster.

"Everything. Everything you have ever been through. I thought it would be bad, but nowhere near…oh Doctor you've been through so much. Too much." She sobbed into his shoulder. The Doctor was taken aback by her reaction, but snuggled her too.

"But are you scared, Amy?" he asked her. He needed to know. This was the make or break question literally. Still unwilling to let go of the hug, she whispers:

"No. The only thing I'm scared of is hurting you anymore than you already have been." She said, a little muffled from his jacket "I just hope I'm what the Doctor ordered." She joked into his ear. The Doctor smiled. Amy finally pulled out of the hug, and kissed the Doctor tenderly, wanting to feel him. He replied this time; he replied with all his hearts, cradling her head in his hand, supporting her spine so she was close to him. Amy pushed forward, forcing the Doctor to lean back onto the control panel, so she was almost on top of him. In the process, it pressed a few buttons, and suddenly the TARDIS was moving. The Doctor panicked, but Amy didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon. She latched onto his lips, as his body was moving away trying to control his machine. The Doctor now had a difficult decision; kiss Amy or save the TARDIS. Suddenly they were both thrown to the floor, the Doctor landing on top of Amy. "Ooo Doctor." Amy said flirtatiously. He flashed a smile but scrambled up and tried to find out where they were.

"Argh! The monitor is broken!" he said frustrated, whacking the equipment. "Looks like we'll have to find out for ourselves." Amy was one step ahead of him, and grabbed his hand and flung open the door. She was greeted with a vast desert and blazing hot heat. She then noticed something else.

"Doctor, is it me, or are we moving?"

"No it's not just you. Hang on." He inhaled a huge amount of air. "Smells like Earth." Amy peered round the corner. She gasps and whispers to the Doctor:

"We're on a cart – being towed by camels!" she said, trying not to raise her voice.

"You wha-?" the Doctor was hushed by a finger on his lips from Amy. He frowned but Amy shot him a look that soon stopped him from retaliating. The Doctor held his finger up at Amy to warn her not to stop him. He lay down on his front on the TARDIS's floor, and scooped up some of the sand. He licked it which made Amy cringe. He whisked her back inside, shutting the TARDIS's door.

"Amy, this is Egypt…in 49BC. Cleopatra's time." he said. Excitement brushed Amy's eyes.

"You mean, right now, we could see Cleopatra?" she said, jumping up and down with excitement. The Doctor laughed. He then sighed:

"Shame we hadn't crash landed nearer Turkey, and about 1900 years later."

"Why?" Amy asked perplexed.

"cos I could of bought a fez." The Doctor said seriously. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we better make sure we're heading Cleopatra's way." And he flung the door back open and peered round to see the driver of the cart. The poor man nearly jumped out of his skin and hauled the cart to a neck-breaking stop.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" the man asked, astounded at the site of them. He hadn't passed any living thing for hours, _so how did they get there?_ The man thought.

"I'm the Doctor, and this…" he pulled Amy round the TARDIS too "is Amy." He grinned. Before the man had anytime to speak, the Doctor asked "So, who are you and where are you planning on taking the TAR- box. This blue box?" he tapped the side of the TARDIS.

"To Cleopatra sir, I'm one of her servants. I saw the blue box crash into the sand, and I thought I'd take a look. The Pharaoh will be most intrigued." He explained.

"Ah, great. Carry on then!" the Doctor smiled. The man just sat and stared. "Well come on!" the Doctor gestured to the man to carry on the journey, and he did so, although a bit freaked out that he had two oddly dressed people clearly not of this land with him. The Doctor and Amy sat on the edge of the TARDIS dangling their legs. It was 20 minutes before they reached the palace, and it was of exquisite architecture; vast columns that reminded Amy a little of Rome and its own architecture. Once they arrived, the Doctor was going to ask the servant if he wanted him to park his TARDIS, but then remembered that maybe it wasn't the best of ideas showing just anyone alien technology. Instead they had to follow the TARDIS which was being carted and placed in front of Cleopatra herself. The Doctor and Amy stood beside it, and the Doctor bowed. He had to nudge Amy to remind her, and she almost stumbled with the quickness of which she bowed. Cleopatra left her throne, and travelled down the steps to be on the same level as the Doctor and Amy. She was a slender, youthful woman, with dark skin, satin black hair and very beautiful ark eyes framed by kohl eyeliner, _exactly like the textbooks_ Amy thought. Cleopatra seemed to take an interest in the Doctor, eyeing him up as it were.

"Who are you, where do you come from and what is this blue box?" she asked, in a sweet enchanting voice.

"The Doctor, somewhere far away and something magical." He had a grin on his face, like he enjoyed answering in an almost riddle-like tone. Cleopatra smiled back, but it was more of a frustrated smile.

"A doctor?" she questioned. She was very interested in this Doctor, and Amy quickly noticed. "And your friend here?"

"Girlfriend." Amy corrected her. _She may be a Pharaoh, but she doesn't have permission to steal him from me she thought._ Cleopatra raised her eyebrows in response to Amy's quite rude tone.

"I see…and how is this box magic, Doctor?" she asked, her eyes fixated on his. "What does it do exactly?" Amy realises that Cleopatra is treading in dangerous waters now. She flashes the Doctor a look as if to say be careful, and the Doctor replies with a look to say I know, I've done this for centuries, remember?

"If I were to tell you it was a time machine, what would you say?"

"I would still ask; what does it do?"

"Takes you anywhere. The past, the future. Even out of this world." He says, smiling at the look of wonder Cleopatra had.

"Doctorrrr…" Amy said in a warning tone.

"It's ok." He winks at Amy.

"Impossible." Cleopatra said, taking him for a madman. She wasn't entirely wrong, addressing him as a madman. "Though I would like to look inside." She said, taking her gaze off the Doctor and touching the blue wood, looking at this mysterious wooden box with marvel and curiosity. Amy scowled at Cleopatra. For some reason she felt protective over not only the Doctor but the TARDIS itself.

"Well then, I'll show you, I'll prove it." He clicked his fingers like he had once done with Amy and the TARDIS door opened. Amy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Cleopatra stepped in, and her jaw nearly touched the floor. She stepped back out, inspected the sides of the box, looking for any hidden areas but there were none. The Doctor laughs at now he has one of the greatest known Egyptians in awe. She steps back inside, but just before the Doctor could follow, Amy grabbed his arm.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked, concerned.

"Having fun." He smiled. "You should try it." He tormented.

"Oi!" she said poking him. "What about the whole time can be re-written thing? What if Cleopatra does something different because of what you're doing, showing her stuff like this?" she said concerned.

"I won't let it happen, don't worry. I know Cleopatra quite well, I've met her before when she was older." He smiled, and went into the TARDIS. Amy wasn't quite convinced, but followed and shut the door behind.

"Well Doctor, you are some magician." Cleopatra said. She didn't look so great and powerful now, dwarfed by the size of the TARDIS. The Doctor laughed at her calling him a magician.

"Fancy seeing this world from up in the sky?" he asked, flicking some switches.

"Show me." She said, smiling sweetly and moving over to where the Doctor was standing.

"Ok then, hold on!" he said as the TARDIS flew up into space. Cleopatra was took by surprise and grabbed onto the Doctor's arm. Amy frowned so hard if the wind changed direction she would have stayed that way. Eventually the bumpy ride eased. "Amy, would you do the honours?" he asked, gesturing her to open the doors. She glowered a little, dragged her feet to the TARDIS doors like a child and pushed the doors open. She crossed her arms and waited for this oh-so-great Cleopatra to see outer space. The Doctor escorted the Pharaoh to the doors. "This, Cleopatra is your world; Earth, from above. Millions of years ago back when the whole world was one piece of land." Cleopatra couldn't believe her eyes.

"You are truly the most magnificent magician the world has ever seen. How come I haven't heard of you before?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"Magic." He said grinning. She laughed, putting her delicate hand on the Doctor's arm as she did, which didn't help Amy's annoyance what so ever.

"Well then, we better get back. Hopefully I'll get the time right…" he muttered as he went over to the controls. They materialized back to where they had come from, but he got the time wrong by several hours; it was now night in Egypt.

"Doctor I am in great debt. You and your…girlfriend…" she nearly choked on the word "…will join me for a private banquet. You can stay the night too, in our _top_ guest room." She said in a seductive voice.

"I would be honoured. But what you have seen was meant for your eyes only. An experience only to be shared with yourself." He said.

"Ah, I understand." She said smiling. "Dinner is ready, the servants are waiting. Come this way." And she directed the Doctor and Amy to a vast dining hall, but which there were only a few servants. Once Cleopatra entered the room, they bowed and left, as they knew by her guests and her facial expression this was a private buffet. She offers them both wine, and nearly pours it down the Doctor's throat.

"So then Doctor, you must tell me more about yourself. Where you come from. You said somewhere far away. Where is far away?" she asked, sipping some wine. The Doctor waited until he had finished eating before he spoke.

"It's a land so far away, it can never be visited." He said.

"But you have a time machine." Cleopatra said bemused.

"It can only do so much." He said, this time looking down into his wine.

"And Amy, you come from the same place?" Cleopatra asked. The Doctor looked up to Amy. She looked back at him, smiling then replied to the Pharaoh's question.

"No, but I do live far away too."

"Oh." Said Cleopatra; not really taking much interest, and instead pouring the Doctor another glass of wine. He looked reluctant. "Doctor, go on, I insist! I will take it personally if you deny it." She said smiling. He flashed a quick impish smile, then drunk some more wine. It was having a bit of an effect on him. Cleopatra laughed, and gazed into his eyes. She placed her hand which was endowed in fine jewellery on top of his. "You know Doctor; you could do a lot of things with that magic box." She said in a lower than usual voice. Amy looked away and ate some weird looking food instead.

"Oh Cleopatra. I know what you're trying to do." Said the Doctor. Amy took interest. _Did the Doctor actually catch on Cleopatra fancied the socks off him?_ Cleopatra listened, waiting for him to continue. "The magic box can only have one owner. And it can't be abused for power either." He smiled. "Nice try though." He laughed. She laughed a little disappointed.

"You are very clever Doctor." She said, her hand making its way up his arm. Amy couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, yanked the Doctor away and stormed outside.

"Doctor! Can you not see she's trying to seduce you?" Amy said in a loud whisper. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for one woman. You Amy!" he said stroking her face. She smiled a little, relieved, not that she doubted him. It was just Cleopatra was so beautiful and Amy had read how she seduced men to get what she wanted. A servant appeared.

"Cleopatra wishes to know if you'd like to stay the night." Amy nearly answered no, but the Doctor got there first.

"We'd be delighted." He smiled, and took Amy by the arm back to the palace. Amy didn't move. "Don't you fancy staying the night in an Egyptian palace? It's not every day that happens now, is it?" he smiled.


	9. Deception

_**A/N:**__ Again thank you to those who took the time out to review this story. I mean, even a couple of words is enough to keep me going and thinking it's worth writing more. Sorry it took so long again, but I'm sure you're all aware by now I'm a busy woman (I keep mentioning it in nearly every author's note, sorry)!_

_Summary: The Doctor lets Amy in on his mind, and Amy feels incredibly sorry for what he's been through. They start kissing each other in the TARDIS, which resulted in some buttons being accidently pressed. The Doctor was distracted kissing Amy before he could save the TARDIS from crashing. They find they have landed in ancient Egypt, Cleopatra's time. They arrive at her palace, and the Doctor decides to show her what the 'blue box' does as she is incredibly curious. She believes it is all done by magic much to the Doctor's amusement. She invites them to dinner, and Amy notices more and more how flirtatious Cleopatra was being with the Doctor which infuriated her. Just as Amy dragged the Doctor away from Cleopatra, a servant asked if they'd wish to stay the night. The Doctor answers yes for them both, and manages to persuade Amy to stay for the night._

_BBC© owns Doctor Who _

_

* * *

_~You thought you knew, but it turns out you didn't. It was something far from the truth.~

"Don't you fancy staying the night in an Egyptian palace? It's not every day that happens now, is it?" he smiled. Amy sighed.

"Fine, but I don't know how much more of Cleopatra's flirting I can stand." She said, grimacing at the thought of her.

"She'll soon get the message." He reassured her. The servant showed them to their room which was extravagant to say the least; laden in the finest silk, gold furnishings and exotic items. Rare precious jewels decorated anything and everything, even the handles on the drawer handles were encrusted in them. In the middle of the golden room was a four-poster bed, with silk curtains all around for privacy. The servant left the two alone to take in the room.

"This is amazing!" Amy exclaimed. She also couldn't help but let out a yawn. The Doctor smiled.

"Looks like you need some sleep. Actually weirdly I feel tired too." He frowned, running his hands through his hair and frowning. Time Lords didn't need much sleep.

"Probably 'cos you're drunk." Amy prodded him laughing. She strode over to the side of the bed, and started to undress. The Doctor wanting to protect her modesty immediately turned around so as not to see her get undressed. She slipped into bed, and propped her head up. "Come on Doctor." She insisted, patting the bed beside her.

"It's ok I'll sleep on this chair here." He said. Amy couldn't believe it.

"Doctor! Stop being so childish! Or do I have to come and get you myself?" she asked, smiling sexily. She decided not to wait for him to answer, _this could be fun…_

"No Amy, really…there's no need…" he insisted as she climbed out of the bed. He turned his head away, as she was only wearing underwear; sexy lingerie at that. She strutted over, and turned his head to face her.

"Amy…" he said, slightly annoyed at her constantly doing the opposite to what he wanted.

"Shh…" she hushed him, and sealed it with a kiss. The Doctor being his awkward self didn't know where to place his hands; she was only in her underwear after all. Amy tired of the Doctor being so incompetent in the situation grabbed his hands while their lips were still locked and placed them on her waist. She held his head in her hands, feeling his thick, soft hair. As the kiss was getting more passionate and thrilling, Amy's thigh reached up and wrapped around the Doctor. He held her thigh there, feeling her soft warm skin. He decided to pick her up and carry her to the bed, their mouths still entwined in one another's. He laid her down, and she waited for him to make the next move. _Not a good idea, we'll be here all day_ she thought, and took of his jacket, flinging it aside. She undid his bowtie, took his suspenders off, all the while the Doctor was watching her, taking in every swift, elegant movement she made. Amy got up, and sat him down on the bed. If they were going to get anywhere within the next 10 years, it was best if she did most of the work for now. She sat on top of him, legs either side of his and slowly - torturously slow - undid his shirt. He smiled his lazy content smile, not enjoying or loving a moment as much as this for a long, long time. Amy hadn't even undone the 3rd button when the Doctor lay back on the bed. Amy frowned.

"Doctor?" she asked, looking down to see if he was ok. "Oh come on! You can't be!" she exclaimed. The Doctor was out for the count. _Wow, he mustn't take to alcohol that well_ she thought. _Maybe_ _Time Lords react differently to alcohol._ His eyes were shut, a placid smile on his face. That gorgeous smile that was only just a smile; so cute she could of picked him up and put him in her pocket. She turned him around so he was laying the right way round on the bed, and tucked him in. She got in beside him, and snuggled up to his warm body. She wrapped her arms around him, unable to contain herself; he looked beyond adorable when sleeping. Amy soon drifted off to sleep as well.

Cleopatra wondered the corridors of her palace, and towards where the Doctor and Amy slept. She entered the room, silent as the windless night. She saw they were both in a deep sleep and smiled to herself. She ushered a few servants to her side, and nodded her head. They crept towards Amy, like well-trained ninjas, and covered her mouth while some of the other servants grabbed the Doctor. He didn't stir, but Amy screamed. It was no use; her screams were muffled and drowned out. Cleopatra followed the servants who took the Doctor, while Amy was dragged the other way and thrown into what seemed to be a prison. She kicked and yelled, but all it did was echo throughout the palace, an eerie sound drifting throughout the corridors.

The morning after, the Doctor slowly became conscious again, the effects of the drugged wine wearing off. He gasped, stretching at the chains that kept him there. His athletic body danced and weaved, trying to look round the corner of the room to see if anyone was there. There was no one in the sandstone-walled room he was in, but he saw a path of light coming from the corner indicating there was an open door. In the room itself, it only had thin openings at the top of the room to let light in. _Where am I? Where's Amy? _Thought the Doctor, trying to think of any logical explanation.

"Amy?" he yelled. He didn't have his jacket so he couldn't sonic himself free either. He heard footsteps approaching. "Amy?" he asked again, but by the tone of his voice you could tell he knew somehow it wasn't her. A dark figure appeared, and once the seeping sunlight hit the figure, it revealed the shadow's owner; Cleopatra.

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" she asked, swaggering over to him.

"Where's Amy?" he asked, trying to keep his calm.

"You drunk an awful amount of wine." She ignored him.

"Where…is…Amy?" he asked, one last time. Immense anger was tensing up inside him, waiting for that moment to be released.

"You must be wondering why you're tied up." She asked him, smiling. The Doctor's breathing grew more heavy and erratic, and in one great burst of energy he ripped the chains off the wall. Cleopatra was shocked, but tried to regain a straight face.

"You really are from a faraway place, aren't you?" she said. He stepped closer to her, towering above her slender frame. He leant down.

"I'll ask you one last time, and someone better help you if you don't answer me, because I don't even know what I'll end up doing." He said menacingly through his teeth.

"Your companion-" began Cleopatra.

"My partner." He interrupted her. Back on Gallifrey there was no such thing as 'girlfriends' and 'boyfriends'. You simply shared love for one another, or you were married. If you weren't married, you referred to your other half as your 'partner'.

"-is somewhere safe. You need not worry." Cleopatra was lying. The Doctor could sense it.

"I know you're lying, but let's not get into that. Tell me where she is. Tell me what you want, why you drugged me and tied me up." He demanded.

"I'll take you to her then." She said, and paced off through the corridors. The Doctor was left in the room, gritting his teeth, but followed the Pharaoh. They ended up in a similar room to where the Doctor was locked up in. He saw Amy chained to the walls much like he was.

"Amy!" he ran over to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Amy, are you ok? Are you hurt? What have they done?" he scanned her vigorously for any signs of injury. He then looked at the servants in the room, eyeing them up and glaring at them.

"Doctor, just do what you have to, don't bother-" Amy said, but was interrupted by Cleopatra.

"Time to show you what I need from you, Doctor." And the servants forced him out the room, while he looked back at a tearful Amy. The poor girl was still in her underwear, so fragile and exposed. "Cooperate and you'll see the girl again." The Doctor felt he had no choice but to follow her orders. _The cruel bitch_. He thought. He reluctantly followed her and found she was heading towards the TARDIS. He stopped a few metres away from where she was standing. "This blue box, it's something beyond magic. I'm sure you'll understand how useful a thing like this could be to me." The Doctor laughed.

"Ha, what would you want with a silly blue box?"

"You and I both know it's more than that. And if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." The Doctor stared at Cleopatra.

"How?"

"I know how you feel about that girl."

"Don't you dare." He warned. "Don't you dare!" he yelled.

"Doctor I just need to yell and they will whip her as a punishment for your lack of collaboration. Or if it really comes down to it, a long and painful death." Cleopatra smiled sadistically. The Doctor was beginng to think of horrendous thoughts about murdering this woman; Pharaoh or not. But he knew he was better than that. He took a breath, and said calmly:

"And you want this blue box, do you?" he asked her.

"Need it; I need it." She said.

"Well you could have just asked politely. I was getting bored of it anyway." He said. His reaction surprised Cleopatra. "All you need is the key, and it's all yours." He smiled. Cleopatra didn't know what to say. She smiled, but more out of confusion. He walked over to her, fiddling around in his pocket. "Close your eyes, hold out your hand, and I'll give you what you need." He grinned. She slowly shut her eyes, a smile creeping across her face. Suddenly her eyes shot open as the Doctor's hand clasped around her mouth. He was standing behind her, and she had never been so scared in her life. "Never, EVER threaten me like that again." He whispered into her ear. His hand slipped and a scream escaped her mouth, but it was soon cut off with his hand again. He heard Amy being whipped; her shriek pierced the air like daggers through his hearts. Cleopatra laughed in his hand, and instinctively his hand gripped tighter around her mouth. With ease he dragged her back to where Amy was being held captive and yelled at the servants who nearly died of fright to say the least. "LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW OR YOUR PHARAOH HERE WILL HAVE NO NECK BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH HER" he bellowed. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing…or would he? The servants scuttled out the room, leaving just the 3 of them in the sandstone chamber. "Ok, I'll get you out of here, and then we'll sort her out," indicating Cleopatra. Now he had no need to silence the Pharaoh he only just gripped onto her so she couldn't escape, while he snapped the chains effortlessly so Amy was free.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Amy asked. She'd never seen him look so fierce and full of rage before.

"Don't worry about me." He smiled. "In fact, here's the key, let yourself into the TARDIS so you can dress yourself and clean up. I will be with you very soon to sort your wounds out, so wait in the medical bay." And chucked her the key. She smiled, wondering now what he was planning on doing with Cleopatra. Once Amy was well out of sight, he let go of Cleopatra, and held her by the shoulders.

"So that's what it's called…the 'TARDIS'." Said Cleopatra.

"Listen to me, and listen very, _very_ carefully. You could tell the whole nation about this, about everything, but I highly doubt anyone would ever believe you, so I suggest you keep it to yourself." He nearly spat. "Even if it drives you insane." He continued. She smiled sarcastically which annoyed him further, but he let her go before he considered doing something completely out of character. He walked away and went back to the TARDIS, not looking back.

"OW!" yelled Amy. This supposedly 'best-wound-healer-in-the-universe' wasn't living up to its name. The Doctor was delicately rubbing in the green cream into her wounds from the whipping into her back.

"Oh Amy, I should never of insisted we stayed there last night. What was I thinking?" he said, full of guilt. She sat up, and turned to face him. She put a hand on his face.

"Hey, you didn't know. She drugged you, remember?" she said, smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Well I don't remember actually." He said, letting out a laugh. She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Yeh?"

"How did Cleopatra die? You didn't…" said Amy suggesting the Doctor had killed her. She deep down knew he wouldn't do such a thing. But she felt the ferocity in his eyes told a different story.

"No, of course not Amy. Check the textbooks. She committed suicide by inducing an asp, which is a venomous Egyptian snake, to bite her causing her death." He then whipped out a textbook on Egyptians and pointed out a chapter about Cleopatra's death. "I knew you would be wondering, so I had it ready to show you." He explained, smiling that he was for once one step ahead.

"Oh. So, what we did, what you showed her, it hasn't re-written anything?" she asked.

"No." but the Doctor knew the real reason why Cleopatra had killed herself. And the history books were wrong.


	10. Fin

Unfortunately I have found I won't have the adequate time available in order to continue the story on, due to work commitments. However I found I ended it in a place that was good enough (to me anyway) to end on, hence why I have now changed the story to being complete. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but you can finish off the story and imagine how things progressed using your imaginations if you wish!

On a good note though, I will have the time to read everyone else's Amy/11 fanfics and so on occasionally, and maybe the odd brief review, so not all is lost! I hope you have enjoyed both my stories, and that they may inspire you to write your own captivating novels on here to share. I look forward to them :)


End file.
